Void
by MANGOM1LK
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver confront a Solaris that is actually menacing and poses a threat, so it conveniently throws them away to another universe. Which universe? Steven's Universe.
1. 0 - Prologue

**Hey there! I have a music playlist for this story on my profile. I recommend you listen to it while you read, and make sure it does not advance automatically, as you should do so when you see (adv). You don't have to listen to it, but it will enhance the experience.**

 **-0-**

 **Prologue**

There is nothing.

Actually, there is a small, nondescript chunk of stone brick, shrouded in a sort of mist, but this is all that is left of the timeline - and, of course, the reality.

" _HaaAAH!_ "

Shadow skates swiftly toward the brick chunk, narrowly evading the darkness that spreads through what is left of Kingdom Valley like an infectious disease. He leaps from a rope just as it is consumed, and plants his feet firmly on the bricks, followed by his left fist.

"Okay, that's the last one," he says as he gets to his feet. "And hurry," he adds. "I can feel Solaris beginning to awaken." He holds out the red Chaos Emerald, still glistening with energy, to a grateful Elise.

"Thank you, Shadow."

The Soleannan princess walks towards the Chaos Emeralds that have already been retrieved - the yellow by Tails, the green by Omega, the cyan by Knuckles, the white by Silver, the purple by Rouge, and the blue by Amy - which encircle a dead Sonic the Hedgehog.

She places the gemstone in a space between two Emeralds that is much wider than the rest, to accommodate for the final one.

(adv)

Elise folds her hands in prayer. "O Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracle. Please heed my call."

Rising into the air, the gemstones begin to glow much more brightly than before, causing much of the group to partially cover their eyes.

The princess raises her arms and her voice, continuing with her bid.

"I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to be with Sonic... once again."

Sonic's lifeless body raises into the air, becoming level with the Chaos Emeralds. They just... remain.

"It's... not enough."

Elise falls to her knees, defeated.

"No, Elise. You've done your part."

Shadow approaches the circle.

"It simply needs a little jolt, is all. Silver?"

Silver looks up and nods. "I know what we have to do."

He takes up the side opposite the ultimate lifeform.

"Chaos..."

" _Chaos..._ "

 ** _"Control!"_**

A blinding flash of light, which causes artifacts in the party's vision. Sonic's eyes snap open, and he falls into Elise's suddenly open arms.

"I knew you'd return."

"Hey... Didn't we do this at the station?"

Elise laughs. "Yes, we did."

Sonic gets to his feet and helps Elise up, then approaches Shadow and Silver.

"Thank you."

He turns back to Elise.

"And you."

And back to Shadow and Silver.

"We've got all seven Emeralds, right? I think we could use a little Super power."

 ** _Don't you?_**

(adv)

A voice sounds inside the heads of each member of the group. To some, it was familiar... and cause for action.

"Mephiles!" exclaims Eggman. Yeah, remember him?

 ** _Oh, no. At least, not any longer._**

"Wha- Shads, who is this guy?"

 ** _As Iblis, I was powerful, but I could not unlock my full potential. I lacked Mephiles' intelligence._**

 ** _As Mephiles, I was weak and inefficient. I had none of Iblis' power._**

The Chaos Emeralds, one by one, lose their luster and drop to the ground, where they fade to gray.

 ** _Now, I am far more powerful and intelligent than Iblis or Mephiles on their own._**

The Emeralds are scattered again.

 ** _I am..._** ** _Solaris._**

With these words, Solaris reveals himself from the darkness, causing the little foothold to quake.

 ** _And_** ** _you, along with this world, are gone._**

A golden ball of energy, resembling one of Mephiles' time travel balls, appears in the center of the foothold and begins to suck everyone in.

Tails is the first to be overtaken, followed by Knuckles and Eggman.

Rouge is next, then Omega, then Amy.

Sonic, holding Elise, makes his way toward Silver and Shadow, but he makes a misstep and falls in anyway.

Silver and Shadow hold their own, but the force becomes greater and Silver loses hold. Shadow snaps around and grabs his hand, but his grip is too loose and he falls in.

Shadow, the ultimate lifeform, the _only_ lifeform, can barely speak.

"Why are you _doing this?_ " he manages.

 ** _Why? I thought you'd have guessed._**

 ** _It's fun._**

With Solaris laughing like a madman, Shadow loses his grip and falls out of the world.


	2. 1 - Lost

**If you're using the playlist, start at #4 ("Tension: Silver vs. Shadow"), but don't start it until you reach (str).** **Also stop at the (stp) sign.**

 **Sorry about this taking a while to come out, but I got stuck.**

 **-1-**

 **Lost**

Steven cannot get any sleep.

How could he? Lars is stuck on Homeworld.

And it's his fault.

In his mind, he goes through as many ways as he can to get him and the off-colors to Earth.

He only thinks of two.

Either Lars can learn to open a portal like Lion can, which may not reach far enough, or they can try to steal a ship, which would be difficult to do without someone noticing.

Arghhh, it's just so frustrating! Why can't he help people?

 _"NooooOOOO!"_

The cry is cut off by a muffled explosion.

That's probably important.

(str)

Steven, in a rush of determination, jumps out of his bed, leaps to the floor, slams the door open and practically rolls down the stairs, falling flat on his face when he reaches the small impact crater.

He gets back to his feet and looks down to see Shadow the Hedgehog, barely conscious, flat on his face in the glass-lined hole.

"Reach your hand out! I'll get you to safety!"

"Nghhh... NO! I can do this on my own..."

He visibly struggles to stay awake, only partially able to move his arms to push on the smooth surface.

Steven decides that this guy isn't going to be able to do this on his own. He kneels down and puts his arms around Shadow's chest, then slowly lifts him onto his shoulder so as not to injure him further.

He runs back to the beach house in a controlled manner, kicking the door open and gently placing him down on the couch.

Shadow can barely tell what's going on, and the interaction with the soft furniture is still too much for him to take. He blacks out.

(adv)

"Hey, hey, wake up! Come on, I didn't make this to eat on my own..."

Shadow rubs and slowly opens his eyes, which ache somewhat upon seeing the daylight, looking for something familiar to latch onto.

He finds someone who is... somewhat familiar, maybe?

A small, bulky boy wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow star is offering him what looks like breakfast food.

Normally he'd be suspicious of something like this, but he _did_ just fall 30,000 feet, and the boy _did_ bring him inside and give him a place to sleep.

Ah, what the heck.

The black hedgehog snaps into a sitting position, snatches the plate off the table, and tilts its contents into his mouth, chewing a few times and swallowing.

"Whoa... that could rival Amethyst, I bet."

"Hold on."

Shadow closes his eyes and focuses. A crimson glow begins to emanate from his body, and any aches or pains he happened to have are gone.

He sighs. "Sorry. I needed energy, and fast. Thank you."

"No prob, bob."

"It's Shadow."

He thinks to himself for a moment.

"Hey...?"

"Steven."

"Steven. Have you seen anyone... similar to me, in any way? Similar body type?"

Steven shakes his head. "Nope, sorry. You want for me to help you look?"

"No, don't trouble yourself. I can do it on my own."

"You... you know what happened last time you said that, right?"

The boy had a point. "...Alright, fine. You can come along. I can sense Silver close by, let's start by looking for him."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Steven walked to the door and opened it to reveal Connie, clad in her training gear.

"Hey, Steven! Have you seen Pearl?"

"Hmm... Now that you mention it, no, I haven't seen her today."

"Oh. Maybe she's on a mission or something."

"No... she's been constantly looking after me until last night. You think something's wrong?"

"Yes. Definitely."

The two stare at each other nervously.

"...Anyway, I brought someone along. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

She walks into the room to reveal a slightly timid-looking Silver, though his expression changes when he sees Shadow, who walks to the open doorway, relieved.

"Well, that certainly explains why I sensed you so soon. How've you been?"

Silver pulls Shadow into a friendly hug, which he is not happy about.

Pulling out of it, he notices Shadow's annoyance. "Certainly better than you look. Did something happen?"

"...Well, other than falling from thirty thousand feet, no. Steven here took me in and gave me some food."

He turns to face the boy.

"I never did thank you for that, so... Thanks."

Silver taps Shadow on the arm.

"Hey. We're going to need to find everyone else, too. Especially Sonic."

"Yes. Especially him, if we are to defeat Solaris."

He inhales loudly.

"I hope he's okay..."

(/o_o\\)

(adv)

"Nghhh."

An endless cavern, full of person-shaped holes.

Sonic awakes from a sleep he didn't know he was under. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around.

The first thing he comes across is Elise, laying on the odd-smelling stone.

"...Elise?"

He quickly bends down and puts his ear by her mouth.

There is a shaky breathing from her mouth.

She gasps sharply. Her eyes snap open and she latches onto Sonic.

"Hey there, Elise."

"Sonic..."

She takes in her surroundings.

"...where are we?"

"I haven't had a chance to find out. I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"...Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, let's find out where we are."

The blue blur puts his arms under Elise, lifting and starting to lightly jog.

Footsteps. A streak of darkness.

"What... Did you see that?" the princess inquires.

"Yeah," responds Sonic, concerned. Then,

"Hey! Who's that?"

His exclamation echoes a few times, and then there is silence.

Wait.

A small noise can be heard.

It sounds almost like... a scanner.

(adv)

As the robonoid turns the corner, Sonic and Elise are illuminated by a flash of red light. Instinctively, Sonic's passenger covers her eyes.

The flash condenses into a single plane, moving downward across the bodies in front of it.

Suddenly, it stops at a seemingly arbitrary location, then shoots a lazer at the rock behind them, scattering debris about the area and causing someone to cry out and run away.

The robonoid advances, and more follow it.

"That looks like trouble..."

Sonic looks down at Elise.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead. I trust you."

Sonic breaks into a run, following the robonoids and eventually catching up with them. They circle around two vague figures, scanning progressively downward.

Snarling, the blue blur puts down Elise and pushes off the ground with his feet, rolling into his ball shape and dashing at the first robonoid.

Bang.

The mechanical pyramid is smashed away from Sonic into a cave wall, off of which it falls to the ground, destroyed.

He stomps onto the ground as the other two robonoids turn to look at him, doing what seems like an adjustment to their scanner and attempting to scan him, but this is Sonic we're talking about.

He jumps into one robonoid, kicking to send it reeling into the ground. He uses the momentum to land a punch on the other.

It falls to the ground, motionless.

(/o_o\\)

(stp)

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine."


End file.
